Embodiments generally relate to the detection, the validation, or the confirmation of a handwritten signature. More particularly, embodiments relate to confirming a digital handwritten signature and validation data associated with a signature event.
A handwritten signature may be used to prove the identity and manifest the intent of a user (e.g., a signor). The incorporation of a handwritten signature into an electronic document may require the user to sign a paper version of the document and digitize the signed document. In addition, the handwritten signature may be scanned, copied and then pasted into the document. Therefore, there may be unnecessary processor and time utilization, as well as unnecessary power consumption.